Her Father's Eyes
by XtinethePirate
Summary: One Shot. After the Endless Waltz is complete, Zechs meets Mariemaea for the first time. This girl who knows nothing about Zechs and Treize's past together... what can he say to her?


**Disclaimer:** In the name of Studio Sunrise, impure souls of the dastardly plagiarists shall be banished into eternal lawsuits. Amen.

((Can you tell I've been watching Hellsing? Ah, well.....))  
  
To everyone who comes and reviews my fics, especially the people that keep coming back for more! You may be crazy, but I wuv you!

This is just a quick one shot, taking place immediately after the "Endless Waltz" is complete. I was originally going to make it a part of a longer fic, but it seemed to work well on its own. So there you are!  
  
**Implied shonen-ai... you know the drill regarding that. If you don't like it, please don't flame me... just go read some other fic. Thank you.**  
  
Zechs-chan's POV.  
  
**Her Father's Eyes.  
  
**She had her father's eyes, a deep, piercing blue that rooted me to the spot. Strange to see those eyes, his eyes, the eyes of my beloved, staring calmly at me from the face of a child.

I couldn't speak, faced with too many memories. His smile, the sound of his voice – all the things I had spent the better part of a year trying to forget.

Suddenly I knew I would hate her. Hate this _infant _who claimed to be Treize's daughter, the one who threatened everything I held true. I had wanted him to be mine, to have him lose his heart to me as I had lost myself utterly to him.

She would make that all a lie.

It had been easy enough to deny that she was his true heir, hearing only the public announcement, a blurred picture on a TV screen. I couldn't deny it, facing her. Not with those eyes.

I hated her.

Noin's fingers brushed my shoulder, concern writ over her features. She didn't understand my stony silence, my hesitation. She didn't know. I had never told her about Treize; it would have broken her heart, when all she was really seeking in me was a friend, not the love of her life. She didn't know.

Relena watched me in calculating silence; cool eyes seeking mine, probing at my thoughts. She had already seen to her precious Gundam pilot – he was in another room, just down the hall. Now, she watched me carefully.

It made me smile thinly.

((Do you think I'm going to go kill your darling Heero Yuy, 'Lena- chan? You could be right....))

The last time my sister and I had spoken, I had been trying to destroy the world; to destroy everything that Treize represented.

Love is a dangerous emotion, twinned with hatred. I had loved him too well, something my naïve little sister would never understand. She thought I hated Treize; so she thought she understood my reaction to Mariemaea.

Silly, thoughtless girl. She had no idea.

Lady Une knew; she had always known. It isn't hard to read the truth in a person's eyes, when the same emotion runs as strongly through you. She had long since forgiven me for loving him, as I had forgiven her our petty rivalry. We were the same, she and I, embittered soldiers who had suffered a loss too great. Her initial reaction to his progeny had undoubtedly paralleled mine.

I met the Lady's watchful eyes from cross the room, communicating to her without words.

((Does she know?))

A slight shake of her head. No, the child had no idea, no concept of the ripples of love and anguish that her father had created in our lives – both mine and Une's. It was strange to think that I knew more about her father than she did herself.

A bitter smile twisted my lips. What could I tell her that would preserve her illusions? This girl had thought that he wanted her to conquer the world by force of arms. By now, her head would be filled with fanciful soldier's tales, making him into a God in her eyes. I couldn't tell her the truth. By unspoken agreement, Treize and I had never been anything more than formal in public – it would not have been prudent for it to be known that His Excellency was involved with one of his soldiers. A male soldier, no less. It would have destroyed his dreams.

Those dreams had failed, but he was still remembered with reverence. Unlike me. Milliardo Peacecraft was remembered only with a curse.

I couldn't destroy his memory... not even to his daughter. He wouldn't have wanted that.

I turned without a word and left the dim hospital room, trying not to see the crushed hope in those blue, blue eyes.

His eyes.

Owari!  
  
Ah, poor Zechs-chan! sniffle Sometime I need to write a fic w/ him and Mariemaea where they actually _do_ talk....  
  
Jen: [evil cackle] I'll take that as a promise!

Xtine: NO!! I have too many stories on the go already!!

Jen: Too bad! You've locked yourself into it again!

Cell door: [clangs shut behind Xtine]

Xtine: Aww, hell.

Ok, um, explanation quickly. Whenever I complain that I have to write a new fic (lest Jen beat me up), she shrugs and says "Not my fault. It's like you slam the cell door behind you, throw the key out the window, and then whine to me that you're locked in."  
  
The End! ((It made more sense at the time... you'd have to have been there...))  
  
Pleeeeeez R&R, because you're all such nice people!


End file.
